creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Make Her Cry, Now You Die
"Revenge is a dish which is best served cold...." '- Old Klingon Proverb''''' Why the hell would anyone tell Jane "Let it go, the world is already punishing him?" Jane still had her human side when it came to her sister, her lesbian girlfriend Mary, and innocents, but she always remembered, even when she was filled with the Liquid Hate, that she would hurt and ultimately kill anyone who hurt those she loved. Fuck karma, fuck "what goes around, comes around," Jane put on her list, people that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth forever: Rapists, child molesters, adulterers, gang bangers... anyone she saw that needed to be liquidated. Besides, from Jane's point of view, death can grant you a gentle peaceful departure, or it can make you its bitch. Jane took no pleasure in seeing anyone die a peaceful death. She wanted to see her victims suffer. She preferred violent deaths. She preferred to see anyone she's killing be tortured and scream out in pain. That's who Jane Richardson was. It was already five minutes after 10:00 PM as Jane was outside smoking a cigarette, letting her mind wander. Ever since being filled with Liquid Hate, another thing that was added on was, Jane could not get ill or get lung cancer from smoking cigarettes, and never succumb to alcohol poisoning if she decided to binge drink. After going to a doctor, the x-rays have showed her lungs to still be healthy, even though she had been smoking for 2 years, and her vitals appearing normal. The crickets chirping on this cold California night in summer filled the air, providing a relaxing atmosphere, despite hearing music being played from the other side of town, and having a late night barbecue. "What'cha doin'?" Jessie asked cutely. She came through the front door with a six pack of Coors Light and saw her sister sitting on the front steps of their house. "Just out here getting me a smoke and enjoying the peaceful night," Jane said, smoke gently drifting from her cigarette. "Have a seat, honey." "Want a beer?" Jessie asked, pulling one of the cans of Coors out, cracking the top, and taking a drink. "Hit me." Jessie hands her sister a beer, Jane takes the first refreshing drink. "Damn, you must've been thirsty." Jessie said, laughing. "You said that right." Jane replied, smoking her cigarette down to the butt, blowing smoke out into the night air. Jessie notices her sister had been lost in thought ever since they left Applebee's this evening, despite the fact that Jane got her belly full and had a wonderful time with her little sister and Mary. "Jane, are you okay?" Jessie asked. She looked at Jane with concern shortly after she was silent for the first few seconds. "You've been pretty quiet since we got home, and you've never been quiet when watching 'Room in Rome' with Mary... and you become really chatty. What's wrong, Janie?" Jane held the can of Coors Light she was still drinking at her side, looking out in the distance, then sighs. "Nothing." Jane replied softly. "Come on, you can tell me. You got to believe that." Jessie said, laying a hand on Jane's left shoulder. "It's not important." Jane said, drinking her beer. "Try me." Jessie said gently, petting her big sister. "You wanna know? I'll tell ya. You remember Brandon, don't you?" "Um, duh! He was my ex who treated me like crap when I was 16, how could I not remember him?" "And he was the biggest drug user on the face of the planet, and he gave you some pretty fucked up shit that made you call him 'God', which made me want to vomit blood during that time." Jane rolled her eyes in disgust, finished her beer, and crushed the can. "You're not still thinking about wanting to kick his ass, are you?" Jessie asked. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I want to see that scrawny little long-haired Jet Li-lookalike reject dead." "Jane, I told you to let it go." Jessie protested. "You remember what I said, that if anyone hurts those I love... you and Mary, that I will make sure they suffer. And you say that people change? Some do, but Brandon never did. Since 2009, I wanted nothing more than to have his head put on a fucking stick out in the backyard, and you did nothing but stop me from hurting that asshole. Jessie, he hurt you. He stole some stuff of yours, he took your virginity sadly, and that son of a bitch had the nerve to say he was sorry and asked for your forgiveness?! In case you haven't been keeping score, little sis, he took money from Mary and stole a car of her's she got from Bob Dunn Ford in the Carolinas, when me and her were vacationing together. Fortunately, Brandon didn't steal my car." "I know, Jane, but I just don't want you to do anything you're gonna regret later." Mary overheard the conversation as she was watching TV. "Is everything okay out here?" Mary asked, sitting beside Jane. "I was discussing with Jessie here about how her ex piece of trailer park trash boyfriend Brandon fucked her over and now he's in for a long-overdue slaughter." Jane said, bitterly. "Jane, you know that I killed at least five people, but you killed close to well-over 280 people since 2008, I don't want you to make Brandon 281." "I'm sorry, but I have to make sure he's out of the picture completely. Even Mary wanted to kick his ass. Why the hell do you still care about him anyway?" Jane asked, outraged. "I... I don't know. I still believe that he will change and that he was sincere in his apology on Facebook. I guess... I don't know." Jessie hesitated, her face forming a sad, innocent little girl look. Mary wrapped her arms around Jane, calming her down, kissing her on her neck and lips. She whispered softly in Jane's ear: "I say kill him." "Are you okay, Janie?" Jessie asked, sympathetically. "Yeah," Jane sighed, "I'm okay." "C'mere..." Jessie said, in a child-like voice, opening her arms to Jane, hugging her "I don't like seeing you grouchies... I love you." "I... I love you, too." Jane replied, trying unsuccessfully not to cry. Jessie and Mary both held Jane. Jane's tears dried up when she felt the love of her sister flowing through her, and being at peace with her lesbian lover Mary. Love of family, and love of a girlfriend. Mary loved Jane with all her heart and soul, despite the fact that Jane left in her wake, multitudes of butchered people that needed to be erased from existence. Jessie still loved her big sister, even though she was a hate-filled vigilante. Jane was locked away in the arms of her naked lover Mary, whom was sleeping soundly. Jane was fully naked and fast asleep, too. The two girls knew that after having sex, it would help you sleep better at night. Mary's right hand was resting on Jane's silky, raven black hair while the other was on her back, as they lay together in a naked embrace. Jane also loved to smell Mary after she got out of the shower and sprayed herself with a body spray that smelled of apples and autumn harvest. It was really intoxicating, yet soothing. Jane thought she was not going to be having any dreams tonight, but deep into the night, her dream started to come... She was in her childhood home. Everything was there just as she remembered it. Still beautiful and fully-furnished, as if she had just moved in with her family. Jane was fully clothed, wearing her black hip-hugging jeans, lace up boots, black hoodie, everything. She emerged from a room that started off as her's and Mary's room, but it turned out to be a bedroom that she shared with her sister Jessie. Daylight filled the house, the sound of birds singing added a little bit of comfort to the some-what dreary dream she was having. Jane was suspicious as to what was going on. She was able to dream lucidly and control whatever she was dreaming about. But this one... she had no control over it. A young 20-something male voice called out to Jane, teasingly. Taunting her. "Hey. Pain Killer Jane... you know your sister liked it when I gave it to her." the voice said. The voice belonged to Jessie's loathsome ex Brandon. He continued to provoke her. "I just split the little bitch into and by that time, she was begging for more. She liked the drugs that I gave her, too." Brandon said, laughing in a taunting manner. Jane, now enraged, pulls out one of her machetes and approaches from behind a chair in the living room of her home. The person seated in the chair had long hair just like Brandon, but she could not see his face. "You move, and I'll cut your fucking head off," Jane said in a threatening whisper. She went around the chair to see who it was. "Mom? What are you doing here?" It was Jane's mother, Paula. "I live here now, babylove." Paula said. Her voice was soft-spoken, gentle. Jane sheethed her machete, approached her mother. "Mom..." Jane said, almost at a loss for words. Paula held her child who was now weeping. "Don't cry, honey... Mommy's here... Mommy's here..." "Me and Jessie miss you." Jane said, drying the tears from her eyes. "I miss you, too, dear. Your daddy and I are doing okay. We're watching over you everyday." Jane smiled a soft smile. Paula got up out of the chair. All around her, Jane saw that this was her mother's personal Heaven. "I know you are... Jessie knows it, too." "Come outside. Daddy wants to see you." Jane followed her mother through the patio door to see her father lounging in a pool chair. "DADDY!!!" Jane said happily, giving her father a hug. He was covered in sun tan lotion, Jane got some on her black hoodie, but she didn't care. Bruce picked his daughter up as they hugged and gave her a kiss. "JANIE, SWEETIE!" he said cheerfully. "We heard that your sister still won't let go of her ex." Paula said, soaking her feet in the pool as her husband took a refreshing dip in the pool. "I talked to her about it this evening, and she still has feelings for that piece of shit. I mean look at what he's done to her!" Jane said, fuming. "You know your daddy has seen some crazy stuff during Desert Storm, and I understand how much you want to take Brandon out of the picture, Jane." Bruce said, resting his arms at the edge of the pool. "You do?" Jane asked. Bruce was a soldier who fought during Desert Storm, and him being a former Green Beret, in the Persian Gulf, he understood the hatred Jane had for Brandon and wanted nothing more than to see him buried six feet under. "Of course, honey. Remember what I told you? Kick ass now, forgive later." Bruce replied. "But Jessie keeps preventing me from getting the job done." "Sometimes pacifism isn't the answer, baby girl." Paula said. "That's what I keep telling Jessie. So you really think I should?" "Forgiving others for what they've done to you, or your friends and family is never easy. But if you really and truly want to make them suffer as much as they made your poor sister suffer, you have no other choice. As far as Brandon is concerned, I want that motherfucker dead. KILL HIM!" Bruce screamed. Jane woke up in a cold sweat, gasping. "Baby, are you alright?" Mary asked in concern. "Yeah, I-it was just a stupid-ass dream." Jane replied, wiping the sweat from her face and the droplets that formed on her breasts. "I'm gonna hunt that son of a bitch down and destroy him once and for all." Jessie came in after hearing her sister gasping, still wearing bra and panties. "What's wrong?" "Your sister just had a bad dream is all, sweetie." Mary said Jessie knew her sister was naked and didn't bother to cover her breasts up when she came in. But Jessie didn't care. This was her sister. She gotten used to seeing her big sister naked when they were children, so it was nothing new. "Janie, you okay?" Jessie asked sweetly, brushing her sister's hair out of her eyes that was matted to her head by sweat. "Yeah... yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry about me, love." Jane said, reassuring her sister. "I have to. You're my sister, silly." Jessie said softly, giving her naked sister a hug. Jessie sat beside her sister, with Mary under the blanket which covered her breasts. "What did you dream about?" Jessie asked, being soft-spoken. "Mom and Dad visited me in my dreams, and dad suggested I put Brandon out of his misery." "Dad suggested that?" "Yes, he did," Jane said "He and mom didn't like the way Brandon was treating you, either. Dad wants Brandon in the obituaries." "Man, you really want to kill Brandon, don't you?" "Well I sure as shit ain't waiting for him to die of natural causes!" "But what if he really has changed?" Jessie asked. "Don't count on it, Jess. I've been waiting for over several fucking years to knock his teeth out and pound him into dust. He's treated you like shit and stole Mary's car, and I can't let him get off the hook that easy. So no, the scrawny little dipshit hasn't changed at all. He's done this to a lot of other women over the years, not just to you, BUT TO EVERYONE!" "But I don't want you on the path of hate." Jessie commented. "Honey, you're forgetting I am full of Liquid Hate. The only path that Brandon is taking is loaded in the back of a hearse. Jessie, I love you, but this pacifism bullshit is really getting old." Jessie left the room, not responding... but she did turn back to her sister. "Jane?" "Yes." "Kill him." The next morning, Jane packed a few things she needed on her Search & Destroy trip as far as Brandon was concerned. She had purchased plane tickets to Potter's Bluff, Rhode Island. That's where Brandon lived. After kissing Mary goodbye, and giving Jessie a hug, Jane got into the cab she called day before yesterday and headed for the airport. The cabby up front was not at all freaked out by Jane. He had gotten many interesting and strange people in his cab before, so he was used to it. He was a young black man who spoke with a Jamaican accent, sporting dreadlocks, and a shirt with a picture of Bob Marley on the front. Jane could tell this guy really loved Reggae music. He spoke to Jane. "So where you headed to today, miss?" "Potter's Bluff," Jane said, "I have a big axe to grind with someone." "Ooh, someone pissed in your cornflakes, eh?" "Pretty much. It's my little sister's ex boyfriend." "He really ruined her, I see." "Yep. He used to live here in L.A., but like a chicken shit, he fled. I told him I would be coming for him in the end." "I use to have the same problem you were having," "Really now?" "My father escaped from me after he abused and beat my mama so much, I couldn't handle it. She told me to let it go, and that he would change and not hurt her again. Boy, was she so wrong. After I found him, let's just say he ended up a vegetable." "I'm sorry your father was like that. My father never abused or hurt my mother in anyway. He was a sweetheart. He was my rock and my shelter. I loved him so much." "No need to apologize, little sista. He had what was coming to him anyway. What about your father?" "My father... along with my mother... was murdered." "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." the cabby said, sympathetically. "Thanks." The two arrive outside of the American Airlines airport. "And here we are." "How much do I owe you?" "$22.50, little sista." Jane gives the cabby 30 dollars. "There's $30.00. Keep the change." "Thank you so much, miss. God bless." Once Jane exited the cab, she went inside. She was going to take her machetes with her. But she had to do something about the metal detectors in the airport... she had to come up with a plan... Jane went to the Ladies Room and hid her bags in a stall where nobody would ever find them. In order for her to disable the metal detectors, she had to go into the security room herself. But she had to take the form of a security guard. The Ladies Room was deserted, so this was a perfect chance for Jane. She looked in the mirror, her black clothing-clad, black-eyed, black-haired pale white skin complexion changed into a female security guard, in full uniform. Jane left the bathroom casually, and searched for the security room herself. As she came across the door, she noticed a male security guard left so he could go on break. Jane found a switch that was labeled "Metal Detector" and turned the switch off. Now she would be able to pass through without her weaponry being discovered. People didn't pay any attention to her because they thought she was just a regular airport security guard. Of course, she would receive the occasional greetings from people, but that was okay. Jane went back to the women's rest room, changed back to her regular self, grabbed her bags and proceeded through the metal detector. The guard at the Metal Detector didn't hear it go off because he thought Jane wasn't carrying anything metal on her person. The sheethes for her machetes prevented them from showing up on a luggage x-ray scanner before she got onto her plane. "Okay, you're all set." The airport employee said after Jane slid her bag through the scanner. "Thanks." After Jane presented her tickets to the airport ticket taker, she boarded her plane and took her seat. A cheerful, friendly Stewardess approached Jane who was making herself comfortable. It was still morning and Jane didn't have any breakfast. She figured a couple of honey buns and a cup of coffee would fill her up just fine. "Hello, miss. Anything I can do for you?" the Stewardess asked. She was about the same age as Jessie was, but with bright blonde hair. "Can I have a large coffee and a couple of honey buns, please? I haven't had breakfast since I left my house this morning." "We do have some nice hot Cinnabon Cinnamon Buns." the Stewardess replied. "Even better." Jane said, smiling. The Stewardess headed back to the cabin to get Jane her cinnamon buns and coffee. If there was one thing Jane liked more than Cinnamon Buns, it was Cinnamon Buns with extra icing. After five minutes, Jane got her Cinnamon Buns and coffee. "There you go, ma'am." the Stewardess said. "Thank you," Jane takes a sip of the coffee. "Man, this is good. What kind of coffee is this?" "Seattle's Best, of course." "Well, I love it." Jane smiled. "My name is Simone, and if you need anything, you just buzz me." Simone said, cheerfully. "Will do, doll." On through the night, the passengers on board American Airlines Flight 976 were fast asleep. This was Jane's favorite part of being on the plane. She enjoyed the quietness and stillness of the plane. Her thoughts flowing freely as she heard the gentle hum of the plane's engines. She looked outside her seat window and noticed it was a beautiful, starry night, and she saw the moon waxing bright, high above in the clouds. It was really beautiful. She almost wished that Mary was with her, cuddling her and enjoying the moon together. The voice of the male pilot spoke up on the loud speaker, but in a soothing, gentle tone. "Good evening, folks. This is your captain speaking. It's exactly 11:55, five more minutes to midnight. I hope you are enjoying your flight and sleeping soundly. Now without any further ado, you will be treated to Audio Vision's 'Night Visions' for a more soothing sleep. Thank you for flying with us and goodnight." Jane was not ready to fall asleep just yet. The best part about her having a seat by herself is, nobody bothered her. She pulled out her iPhone and noticed that her little sister called her earlier. She called home to see if Jessie was okay. rings Jessie: "Hello?" Jane: "Hey, Jess. What's up?" Jessie: "No much, just waiting for Robot Chicken to come on. What about you?" Jane: "Same here. Just reading a copy of S.I." Jessie: "Swimsuit Issue?" giggles Jane: "That would be the one, kiddo. Hey, listen, sorry I didn't call earlier, things were kinda hectic at the airport and I just couldn't get to my phone in time." Jessie: "It's okay, I understand. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I miss you." Jane: "I love you, too. I'll see you at the airport in less than several days, if not earlier." Jessie: "Okay." Jane: "Tell Mary I love her." Jessie: "I sure will." Jane: "Enjoy Robot Chicken. Night night, honey." Jessie: "'Night." beeps off Jane turned her iPhone off and drifted off to sleep. If she had any dreams, there wouldn't be any. She was exhausted from the flight. The best part was, she would get to sleep in until the plane arrived on the runway. Potter's Bluff was a sleepy little seaside town in the state of Rhode Island. People have dismissed the rumors of anyone having died and being brought back to life by the town's local undertaker and continue living as a re-animated corpse with no recollection of what had happened. None of that was true. It was an urban legend invented by teenagers to give everyone a good scare. As Jane arrived outside of the Rhode Island Metro Air International Airport, she realized she was in the right place. This was Potter's Bluff. On her Google Earth app on her iPhone, she typed in Brandon's name and exact location and it gave her the correct information. He lived in a boat house which was located in the Arcana Bay-side Harbor. Brandon's sorry ass had been kicked out of many a home, including Jessie's. She thought she had a soft spot for him and forgave him, but not so much now. Jessie understood that Jane needed to eradicate him. And she allowed it now. After picking up a rental car, Jane drove to the harbor in hopes of sending Brandon to his maker. To blend in with the others, Jane assumed the form of a tall, hulking male fisherman in black fishing gear, borrowed a boat similar to the ones you see on Deadliest Catch, and headed out into the water. She always wanted to know how Rhode Island coastal seafood would taste and this would be the perfect chance to bring some home to her sister and Mary. Brandon wasn't home, but he was on his way back with some goodies for his place, and some pot he scored from other local stoners. Brandon put the groceries and pot right inside of his boat house, got onto a motor boat and sailed out to where the fisherman was. Brandon noticed that he was having trouble with the netting. "You there!" Brandon called out. "Yes, sir?" the fisherman responded. "I notice you're having some trouble. Mind if I help?" "Not at all. This damn net is tangled again. It's easy to set up, but it's a son of a bitch to untangle." Brandon sailed his motorboat close to the fisherman and got on board. "Here," Brandon said, "Let me give you a hand. Many people think that just because I'm a dumb-ass for smoking pot, I don't know shit about boats and anything nautical-related." "Is that right?" "Yeah. But I disregard the idiot part a lot." "That's the best thing to do. What's your name, son?" "Brandon." he shook hands with him. "Benjamin. But you can call me Ben." "Okay, Ben. So have you caught anything so far?" "Got fifteen big ass King Crabs." Benjamin said. "Wow, that's pretty good." "As fas as me catching fish is concerned, the netting's been acting horrible. But thank God it didn't fail when I was catching some crabs." "Say, I got a spare net. It's brand new, but never been used. Oh man, look at this. This net you're using? It's really that old." "Son of a bitch, I told that first mate of mine to change it, but he never listened." Benjamin said. "Hold on, I'll get the net. Just wait here." "Okay..." Benjamen's voice changed from his own to Jane's voice as he spoke to himself without Brandon hearing. "And pretty soon, you're stoner ass is going to be sleeping with the fishes." "Here we go." Brandon said, getting back on Benjamen's boat. "Thanks," Benjamin said, in his normal voice. "This should do it." The two men hooked up the brand new netting. Brandon assured Benjamin that the new netting would not tangle just like the old one he had and that he would be able to catch more fish with this one. After random chatter, and showing Brandon around on his vessel, Brandon decided to invite the fisherman back to his place for some seafood and a few beers. Benjamin kindly accepted the offer and followed Brandon after returning the boat back to the harbor. He put the crabs on ice and boxed them up. "Man, I've been trying to get jumbo shrimp for ages. Where did you get these?" Benjamin asked, sampling a few that Brandon fixed as part of their dinner. "They're really hard to find this time of year. You have to go really far out on the other side of the harbor to get these." Brandon replied. "I think you'd put the Gorton's Fisherman to shame, son." Benjamin said, laughing heartily. The two men began to kill a 24 pack of Miller High Life and began chatting of random things. "So people mistake you for the Fisherman from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer?'" Brandon asked, now feeling a buzz. "Yeah, that seems to happen to me from time to time. Even when I'm out on the waters, people get scared of me, but I assure them I only wear black at night to keep myself warm from the cold chilly waters." "Those waters can get cold when it is storming outside. We're expected to have heavy rain later tonight, but right now, it's perfect." Brandon said, finishing up his beer. "I just want to ask you a question if I may, Brandon." "What's that?" "Oh, it's nothing important. Just on your favorite subject-- pot." "I don't mind talking about that." Brandon said. "How often do you smoke it? Do you smoke it for medicinal purposes or something?" "Well, it helps me out with my depression and anxiety, keeps me sober-minded." Brandon replied. "That's always a good thing. As far as payment is concerned, how do you afford it?" "One time-- now don't tell anyone I told you this. One time, I took the money from this girl, who was an old friend of mine... I took the money she had saved toward payment on a car she got at Bob Dunn Ford in Greensboro. Oh, I'm from North Carolina originally. Anyway, I must've been totally fucked up during the time. I wasn't even thinking straight. I took my friend's money and spent it all on my habit, and I took her car as well." "Were you dating anyone during that time?" Benjamin asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah I was." "What was her name?" "Jessie. I got her hooked on some of my shit as well. She was really sweet, I can tell you that much." "Um, mind if I lock the door to keep anyone from bothering us while we get drunk? Don't want anyone thinking there are a couple of dead guys inside a boat house." Benjamin said, laughing. "I forgot about that. Sure, go ahead." "So her name was Jessie, eh? Ah... really sweet little girl. I bet she was your first, huh?" Brandon was in the bathroom taking a piss from all the beer he had been having. "Taking her virginity felt pretty good actually. I sleep better at night knowing that I didn't give her an STD. I do know how to use condoms." "Protection is always good. But there's one thing you forgot." Benjamin said. "What?" "There is no protection from me." Benjamin said, his voice now changing into Jane's voice. The towering, hulking frame disappeared to reveal the luscious, sensual curves of Jane the Killer who was standing at the door. "Who the hell are you," Brandon asked, "And where did that other guy go?" "Oh... no need to worry about the fisherman..." Benjamen's voice "He's indisposed at the moment." chuckle "How did you get in here?" "Remember me, Brandon? More importantly... do you remember... JESSIE?" Jane asked. "What about her?" "She's my little sister. She's been preventing me from hunting you down and gutting you like a fucking fish. Do you remember, Brandon? Do you? Do you remember giving her a date rape drug just so she wouldn't object to you doing her? It was around that time I was trying to get into a black metal band that both of your loser friends were trying to put together, but all they did was screw every single person out of their money, ever chance they got. Oh, that's right. You don't remember because you're a goddamn fucking stoner loser who fried all his damn brain cells. Well, let me refresh your memory. I was the girl with the ice blue eyes that you saw when Jessie introduced me to you. This was before my parents died. You were fucking rude to my parents. You didn't bother introducing yourself because you preferred to have your grungy, greasy, pot-smoking ass shrouded by your hoodie. A fucking audio mixer for a short lived band had no clue that he drugged my sister and essentially raped her? How long were you gonna keep this from your family? Until they died? Or until you were on your death bed, Brandon? There was a dream girl you had lost in California. There is also a guy who I spoke to on MSN Live Messenger who still wants to kick your sorry ass. But I'm gonna save him the trouble and make you give up the ghost... Goodbye, Brandon." Jane pulled out one of her machetes and made a bee line at Brandon, but Brandon grabbed a lamp that was plugged in and smashed it over Jane's head, an act that would've injured and killed a normal woman. Brandon tackled and began strangling Jane, who now turned the tables on him and began choking him. Her doll-like hands acting as a vice around his neck. Brandon kicked Jane off of him and tried to make an escape for the door, but Jane caught him and slashed his Achilles tendon, preventing him from walking, and causing him to limp. Seeing he was unable to run, Brandon falls down, barely able to walk, causing Jane to take one of her machetes and stabbing him multiple times until he was dismembered. "That was for my little sister, FUCK YOU AND DIE!" Jane said angrily. She went to the bathroom and washed the blood off her face and cleaned her bloody machete. Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Places Category:MrAngryDog Category:Jane The Killer Category:15+